Day Of The Departed
by RPM Shadow
Summary: When Cole tries to take revenge on Sensei Yang, for turning him into a ghost, he releases the ghost of the past villians that the Ninja have already fought. And Cole questions his value on the team. Lloyd/OC, Cole/Nya
1. Chapter 1

**Day Of The Departed**

Disclaimer: I just own Jeanette!

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun shone brightly and hot on the Sea Of Sands. All was quiet until a loud rumbling is heard in the distance. A large motorcycle tore across the ground. "Move, move, move! We're running out of time! Pick up the pace!" Kai yelled into the communicator.

Another large vehicle jumped into the air from the hill. "Yes Ninja! It's up to us to save the day!" Cole exclaimed. "Again!"

"Wooohooo!" Jeanette cheered brightly as she drove her own new Raidar Bike, courtesy of Cyrus Borg. "Gotta love my adoptive father!" She smiled brightly.

"Roger that Kai!" Nya called from her own Raidar Bike. "Zane, do you have a read?"

"It maybe too late!" Zane said with worry from his Titanium Ninja Tumbler. "Unless we break all speed limits! Increase velocity!"

" _Ninja, I've reached the randevu point._ _Where are you_?" Master Wu asked into Lloyd's dashboard.

"The musieum is still five clicks away!" Lloyd exclaimed from his Ultra Stealth Raidar Bike, after appearing from the dust clouds. "We're on our way!"

A small craft caught up to them from the air in the Super Sonic Raidar Jet. "Look up kids! Jay to save the day! Race ya there Lloyd!"

"I still don't understand how you got the Super Sonic Raidar Jet." Lloyd said with a shake of his head.

"Uh, cause I called dibs! Guy who calls dibs first, gets it! Right Cole?" Jay asked, no answer. "Cole?" Realization hit him. "Lemme go get him! He's drifting off again!"

Lloyd, Jeanette, Nya, Zane, and Kai continued on speeding their way towards their distenation.

" _Ninja! Time is of the essence_!" Wu called.

"Copy that!" Jeanette said.

"Right!" Cole said, once he and Jay caught up to the others. "Engage!"

"We have one last shot, if we want to make it!" Lloyd called. "Combine for maximum inpact!" He comanded.

The vehicles began to combine. "Locked!" Kai confirmed.

"Loaded!" Nya added.

"And, jet speed reporting for duty, sir!" Jay said as he lowered the jet and latched it into the combination. Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Jeanette put their vehicles in place.

"Fire all engines!" Lloyd ordered, before they all zoomed off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja sped through the city, tore through the streets, and finally screeched to a stop at the Ninjago Museum. They jumped out of their vehicles and raced over to Master Wu, who was waiting for them as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"Master Wu!" Jay exclaimed. "Are we too late!?"

Wu looked towards the sky, where the moon shone a green color. "There maybe time."

The Ninja hurry up the steps. "NINJA-GO!" They call out, using Spinjitzu inside. Misako, and Wu quickly follow.

Minutes later, the Ninja are walk out of the gift shop, carrying orange lanturns and feeling more relaxed. "Mission accomplished!" Jay announced.

"Good thing we got to the gift shop, before they closed." Lloyd said.

"This is going to be fun!" Jeanette smiled, holding her own lanturn.

"Have you ever done this before, Jen?" Cole asked her, while looking at her.

"No." She shook her head. "I was too busy being in hideing from Morro's enemies." She explained, as Misako walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"This is a great importance to all Ninja." She smiled.

"It's a great experience for us Ninja, to honor those who have passed on before us." Master Wu added as he walked over to the two. "To honor the past."

"Ooooh! This is my favorite holiday!" Nya exclaimed. "I love all the lights!"

"And the costumes." Kai added.

"And the candy!" Jay finished, he turned to a kid wearing a costume, the kid gave him a piece of his candy, before walking off with the rest of the kids. "Best day of the year!" The blue Ninja said with his mouth full as they walked.

"Yes, enjoy the fun and festivities." Wu encouraged. "But never lose sight of the true meaning of the Day Of The Departed. Today is about remembrance." He reminded them. "We light lanturns to remember our ancestors ... and to settle our debts."

"Yeah, yeah, got it, got it!" Jay bobbed his head. "Lanturns, ancestors, debts, but candy too, right?"

"The Ninja!" A voice called, and the team turns around to see a man walking over to them. "And Master Wu!"

"Dr. Saunders." Wu greeted.

"Oh please, we're all friends here, ah, you must call me by my first name. Yes, Sander, yes?"

Jeanette leaned towards Cole. "Is he for real?" She whispered. "He's acting funny."

"I think so." He answered with a nod.

Kai snorted, hearing the two, he leaned towards his sister. "Dr. Saunders?" He whispered to her.

But Saunders heard all three of them, and chose not to take offense. "At your service!" He laughed cheerfully. "I am so pleased to be seeing you at this time now. We are opening our exhibit. Come! You see! Come!" He lead them over to some double doors, and opened them. "Might I presenting ... the Hall Of Villainy!" He announced, and the Ninja all gasped with amazment. The mannequins looked very real. Saunders pointed to each one, introducing them. "Cryptor!"

"Very realisic." Zane said.

"Kozu!" Saunders continued.

"Uncanny!" Lloyd said.

"Chen!"

"Memories." Kai said.

"Samukai!"

"Is ... he looking at me?" Jay asked nervously.

"Maybe from the past." Wu told him as they started to walk past Morro.

"And Morro!"

As they continued on, Jeanette stayed behind to look at the mannequin of her brother, and she couldn't help the tears that glittered in her eyes as she reached out and gengerly touched the leg of the mannequin of her brother.

He was mean, evil, a monster, he didn't give a damn about anything. And on mild or board days he was nice to her (those being rare days) Morro was still her older brother - her blood, a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She was so caught up in staring up at her brother, that when a hand gently landed on her shoulder, she jumped and turned to see Master Wu standing there.

"I know how you feel, my dear." He told her gently as she turned to face him. "To be on seperate sides of good and bad, hurts. I have felt that for years."

"But your brother got a chance to redeem himself." Jeanette said. "By turning himself around and doing good by fighting by your side, and making amends with Misako and Lloyd."

"The important thing to remember." Wu said as he reached toward her and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Is that Morro still had good left inside him before the end."

Jeanette lowered her head. "I really miss him. Is that wrong, am I wrong to think that?" She asked with a whisper.

"No, dear one." Wu shook his head. "You have every right to miss Morro, just like I miss my own brother. They were our blood, our family, our very first best friends."

Jeanette tried not to cry, but her tears started to slid down her cheeks.

Wu wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her close to his side. "Come, my dear. We should catch up to the others."

Jeanette noddedly mutely, the two looked up at the manniquin of Morro for a long moment, before Master Wu gently guided her out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Here it is! Day Of The Departed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys! I hope I give this justice! And the song I've put in is See You Again by Carrie Underwood, that's her song, and I thought it fit.**

XxXxXxXx

Master Wu, and Jeanette walked over to where the other Ninja were at with Dr. Saunders.

"It's ... every villain we've ever faced." Kai breathed.

Cole walked over to a manniquin that caught his eye. "Not every villain." He corrected, more to himself when he saw the picture of Sensei Yang.

"No, there are many more to unpack." Dr. Saunders continued. "Overlord, Golden Master, all the ones who tried to destroy you. Exciting!"

"Uhhh ... yeah, exciting." Jay said nervously.

Cole walked closer to the display and weapon. "'Although known to some as the Master Without A Student, Honakuna Yang, will be remembered by most as the creator of Airjitzu, the most powerful martial art in histroy' huh, actually, I remember Yang as the guy who turned me into a ghost." He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, uh, Dr. Saunders, what's the story on this thing?" He called over his shoulder as he put his hand through the glass. "Hello? Dr. Saunders? Anyone?"

No answer.

"Hey, what's that?" Jeanette asked, rushing over to the case.

"Ah, you have a good eye, Jeanette!" Dr. Saunders complimented.

"Wha - her?! I'm the one who spotted."- Cole suddenly stopped, no one heard him. In fact. "Hey! Watch it! You guys are walking right through me!"

"The Ying Blade belonged to Master Yang, eh, it is said to possess dark magic." Saunders told.

"They don't hear me." Realization hit Cole. "Or see me ... it's like I don't exist anymore ... and it's all your fault!" He finished, then pointed at the picture of Yang. "Nya!" He ran up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, but his hand went right through her. "Nya?" He tried again, but his hand went right through her again. Cole ran to stand in front of Jeanette. "Jen!" He cried, no response. "Jen?" Nothing. The Master Of Earth tried for a third time. "Jay!" He ran over to his best friend. "Hey, motormouth! Talk to me!" Nothing, no response at all. "Kai!" He said nervously. "Kai look at me! I'm gonna kiss Nya in front of you!" He was hoping for a fire punch to the face, nose, or gut, but still no response.

Cole just stood there stunned. "What's happing to me?" He gasped looking at his hands.

"Cole ... come ... come. Come to me." A voice said.

"Uhhh, tell me you hear that." Cole said nerviously, looking at Jeanette, but she still didn't seem to notice.

"Come Cole." The voice repeated.

"Which is why it is sealed in this case, that is made of clear crystal. The hardest substense known to human, impentroble by any living being." Dr. Saunders continued.

"Cole." The painting said.

"Yang." Cole breathed.

"Close the circle."

"Close the circle?"

"Close the circle."

"Close the circle." Cole soon realized he was alone. He walked over to the window. To his horror, his friends were outside and saying goodbye to Dr. Saunders.

"Thank you so much for an infornative tour, Dr. Saunders." Master Wu thanked, then turned to the Ninja. "Ninja, tonight is the first night of the eclipse. At midnight we will return here for the concert. But first we must go forth and honor those we have lost ... those who have been deported. We honor our ancestors because if we never look past, we cannot envision the future. On the Day Of The Departed, we pause to remember those we have lost, and enjoy our time with those we are still fortunate to have."

Reality crashed down on Cole like a tone of bricks. "They don't realize I'm gone ... maybe ... I'm departed." No sooner had he finished saying this, his last two words repeated three more times. And as he stood in front of the window, his sadness turned to anger towards a certain someone.

Sensei Yang.

XxXxXxXxX

The Ninja were all heading away. "See you soon!" Kai yelled over all the noise that athe vehicles were making.

"Happy Day Of The Departed, everyone!" Nya waved.

"Best wishes to all!" Jeanette added with her own wave. And with that the team split up.

XxXxXxXxXx

At the ruins of the Blind Man's Eye, Jeanette stood with her lanturn. It seemed appropriate, because this is Morro's final resting place. As she lit the lanturn, she could hear Master Wu's voice.

"We honor our ancestors, because if we never look to the past. We can't envision the future."

Tears slid down Jeanette's cheeks as she watched the lanturn slowly take flight up towards the sky.

"I miss you Morro." Jeanette said as she tried to wipe her tears as she looked up at the night sky. "Enemy or not. You're still my brother."

XxXxXxXxXx

Cole drove through the desert in his Raider. Knowing he had to do this, if not ... there would be no future at all for him. No more arguing with Jay over something silly or stupid, no more arguing with Kai over who gets to eat the last of the cake, no more sparing with Lloyd. No more nothing!

The minutes turned to hours, and finally Cole skidded his Raider to a circle stop. Exiting his vechile, Cole walked through creepy skeletal trees until he found it. Sensei Yang's temple.

The doors burst open, to reveal Cole standing in the middle of the doorframe. "Alright Yang! Show yourself!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette sat down next to her Raider and pulled out her Ipod.

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Said goodbye, turned around_  
 _And you were gone, gone, gone_  
 _Faded into the setting sun,_  
 _Slipped away_  
 _But I won't cry_  
 _'Cause I know I'll never be lonely_  
 _For you are the stars to me,_  
 _You are the light I follow_

 _I will see you again, oh_  
 _This is not where it ends_  
 _I will carry you with me, oh_  
 _'Till I see you again_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_  
 _Calling me back in time_  
 _Back to you_  
 _In a place far away_  
 _Where the water meets the sky_  
 _The thought of it makes me smile_  
 _You are my tomorrow_

 _I will see you again, oh_  
 _This is not where it ends_  
 _I will carry you with me, oh_  
 _'Till I see you again_

 _Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_  
 _But I stay strong and I hold on 'cause I know_  
 _I will see you again, oh_  
 _This is not where it ends_  
 _I will carry you with me, yeah yea_

 _I will see you again, oh_  
 _This is not where it ends_  
 _I will carry you with me, oh_  
 _'Till I see you again_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _'Till I see you again (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
 _'Till I see you again yeah yeah yeah whoa_  
 _'Till I see you again_  
 _Said goodbye turned around_  
 _And you were gone, gone, gone._

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Sorry it's not longer. But I got a headache right now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said in my last chapter, that song was See You Again by Carrie Underwood.**

 **After I put up chapter two, I realized I made the mistake of saying The Blind Man's Eye for Morro's final resting place. I don't know why! I really meant to put The Caves Of Despair!**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You hear me Yang?!" Cole yelled, stepping further into the temple. "Show yourself!"

"Cole." The voice had him turn to his right to see Yang emerging from around the staircase. "You recieved my message. I have something important to speak with you about."

"I got it alright! And I got one for _you_! It's direct from the business end of your own weapon!" Cole pulled out the Yin Blade and pointed it at Yang.

Yang gasped. "The Yin Blade! But how? It's increased in clearstone! That case is impenetrable!"-

"Not to a ghost." Cole said walking towards Yang, who backed up. "Thanks to _you, I still am_!" He even sounded scary, even to himself, but for now - for this mission - he didn't care.

"W, what are you going to do?"

"There's magic in the air. You know, eclipse and all?"

"Please, where is your holiday spirit? It's the Day Of The Departed."

"Uh huh. And I'm settling my debt!" Cole let out a vengeful cry and lept for Yang, blade in hand. Yang jumped out of the way, and the blade hit a large vase instead.

"You foolish boy!"

"What?" Cole asked. Suddenly the vase began to glow an eerie light.

"You've broken the seal on the Vase Of Wicked Souls Past!" Yang cried as the light fro the eclipse beamed down on the broken vase. A sickly green gas started to swirl around inside it.

"Whoa, what's happening!?" Cole cried.

"The consequences of your rash behavior!" Yang answered with anger, as the stream of green smoke began to escape the vase. It slithered out of the temple doors and into the surrounding woods. Quickly making its way across the land and towards Ninjago City, the stream weaved through the streets and slithered into the museum, as they passed each lantuern lit it turned green. The smoke soon found the Hall Of Villainy, then went to each villian. At first nothing happened. Then they all blinked.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette gasped, looking up as she noticed something wasn't right with the lanturn. She quickly summoned her dragan. Jumping onto Breeze, she took to the sky, and saw the lantern flickering from red to green.

"I need to find Wu!" Going back down, she landed on the ground with ease before jumping onto her Raider, and speeding off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Cole stepped backwards from the evil expression on Yang's face. "You never should have played with dark magic, boy!" He yelled. "You have awakened the evil spirits from the Vase Of Wicked Souls Past, imprisoned in the Departed Realm! Now, give me my weapon before you do anymore damage!"

"I don't think so!" Cole yelled.

"I do! Seize him!"

Six ghosts suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "What!?" Cole yelped, just before he was tackled. He felt the Yin Blade leave his grasp. Yang's students then held him upright with a tight grip, one put handcuffs on him while Yang was given his blade back.

"Now Cole." Yang pointed the blade at the Master Of Earth. "You are going to hear the reason I called you here in the first place."

XxxXxXxXxXx

Cole was sitting on the floor of Yang's temple, glaring up at Yang. "Just why _did_ you bring me here!?" He demanded.

"You have been struggling amongst the living. Fading, losing control." Yang answered simply, and Cole's angry glare turned to confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"It happens to many ghosts who try to live with the living. There are some ghosts who have more control over thier ghost powers, but you." He trailed off for a moment. "You Cole, don't belong with them anymore."

" _What_!?" Cole cried. "No! My friends! My father!"

Yang laughed. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I will never join your side!"

"That is your choice. If you don't want to join." Yang smirked. "But I won't allow you to escape."

"Oh yeah? I'll find my way out! You'll see!"

"Take him to the basement." Yang ordered his students. "He'll stay there until he reconsiders."

"My friends will see that I'm missing!" Cole yelled as the students pulled him up from the floor. "Especially Jeanette."

"Wait!" Yang stopped his students from pulling Cole away. "The girl in pink, you say?" He laughed. "She did make a promise in find a cure for you."

Cole tried to jerk his arms free of the students. "Go near her, and I'll shred you into pieces! You know I can!" He threatened, as the students was quick to restrain him.

Yang laughed. "Take him away!" He turned to another student. "Let us see, just how much magic is in my blade tonight."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette drove her Raider bike at a high speed, until something jumped out into her path. Crying out, Jeanette hit the breaks as hard as she could, and her bike circle three times before crashing into a huge rock and she went flying off the bike with a scream and landed in a thick bush, knocking her out.

Sensei Yang's laughter chilled the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

On the ruins of the old monastery, Wu was looking up at the brght moon as the eclpise grew closer and closer. "An eclipse is always an omen." He said out loud, not knowing Morro dropped down from behind, then quickly hid behind a collium. "But is this a sign of good or bad?"

Morro paused for a moment, like he felt something. Then his eyes hardened when he realized what happened.

Wu looked around when the wind kicked up. "Bad." The whisper in the wind came into the breeze. "Bad, bad. Very bad."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **So? Please tell me what you think? Please. And sorry that it's short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's ok that you didn't see the note. And thank you all!**

XxXxXxXx

Jeanette was thrown onto the temple floor by a few students. "Jenny!" Cole ran over to her and dropped down next to her, he gently moved a lock of her hair behind her ear, then looked up at Yang with anger. "What have you done!?" He demanded.

"The girl is fine." Yang said simply. "And no Cole. What have _you_ done?"

Cole slowly and carefully stood up, a little dificult when your handcuffed, and he was not wanting to trip over Jeanette, as he nearly fell on top of her as he stumbled to his feet. "How? How could I steal the Yin Blade and release all those ghosts!?"

"Your rash behavior." Yang hissed out. "Your mind is clouded with wanting your revenge on me."

"So you took Cole's fear of departing." Jeanette's voice had Cole turn, to watch as she very slowly sat up, rubbing her head. "Advantage on him." She glared at Yang as she sat on the floor next to Cole.

"Jeanette!" Cole smiled. "You're ok! So Lloyd's not gonna kill me!"

"You." Yang had both Ninja turn to him. "You got scared that your friends have forgotten you."

"That's a lie!" Jeanette yelled, she turned to look up at Cole. "Cole, I _know_ your father hasn't forgotten about you! How can he forget about his only son, the only family he has left?"

"I took advantage of your fragel and emotion state!" Yang pointed at Cole with the blade. "It took some time for me to work on my revenge, for this night to come!" He then pointed his blade at Jeanette. "But _you_ , _you_ just had to try and find a cure for him!"

"Of course I did!" Jeanette pushed herself up so she was now standing next to Cole, but Yang snapped his fingers and the students suddenly grabbed her.

"Hey!" Cole yelled, grabbing a student and yanking the student away from his friend. "Let her go!" He yelled, but he soon found himself being grabbed.

"Take her to the basement!" Yang ordered. "I'll deal with her later!"

"Cole!" Jeanette cried as some students yanked and pulled her away.

"Jeanette!" Cole cried as he struggled against the students. "Stay strong Jen! I'll find you, and then we'll find a way out of this mess!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Up in the old monastery, Wu didn't have to turn around, for he _knew_ who was behind him. "Morro." He acknowledged, then started to turn around. "My former student." He turned completely around to face him. "How have you returned?"

"The question we should be asking ourselves, Sensei." Morro said cryptically, passing his sword in his face. "Is why?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette was sitting alone in the basement, she was now handcuffed as she sat on the very cold floor, with her back pressed up against the wall behind her. Once again she felt alone, once again it was just her, once again nobody came for her. Alone, abandon, not wanted. All three of those were bad enough as it was, but put them all together, you get a mess.

 _"I never wanted you!"_

 _"Just another mouth to feed!"_

 _"You were the mistake that I regretted keeping!"_

Jeanette closed her eyes tightly as she shook her head, trying to get her mother's angry voice out of her head.

 _"Listen, you little wiseacre: I'm smart, you're dumb; I'm big, you're little; I'm right, you're wrong, and there's nothing you can do about it!"_

Nope, still not working! She pulled her knees up to her chest and lowered her forehead down onto them as the trears slid down her cheeks.

Suddenly the door exploded open to reveal Cole stalking in. "Jen!" He ran over to her, but stopped short and nearly fell over his own feet. "Jenaette!" He gasped, staring at his friend.

Jeanette was fading, like he had eailier.

"Jenny." Cole hurried over to her. "Come on!" He cried. "Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what? Just go back alone without me." She told him, not moving. Cole sat on his knees in front of her.

"What are you talking about? We need to get out of here! Like now!" He tried to take her hands, but with her fading away, he couldn't - even with himself still a ghost. "What's going on with you?"

"Let's just face the facts Cole." Jeanette finally lifted her head to face him, tears gilttering in her eyes. "Nobody wants me. Why do you think I was in hiding? For kicks?"

"You said it was always because of Morro's enemies. And what the hell are you talking about with nobody wanting you?"

"It's the truth. Nobody wants me." She moved her head to not face him anymore. "My real mom never wanted me, she only kept me around cause of my father and brother, then when they left. Guess who got stuck taking care of dear old grandma? Me!" She shook her head. "Mom worked _all_ the time, I didn't get any attention from her. Not once! After dad died, it was a month later when Morro didn't come home, she lost it and died after he left. Grams held on for a year after that." She took a breath as the painful memories flooded into her. "So I ran."

"Aww Jen." Cole wanted to pull her into his arms for a soothing hug. "You're not alone! Not anymore!" He tried to take her hand again, but their hands kept fading. "Jenny." He started, and she finally turned her head to look up at him. "You. Are. Not. Alone! Not anymore! You have us Ninja as a family. Lloyd is going to marry you, yeah he's a little chicken right now, but he will! We all have your back, a Ninja never quits, or leaves another behind."

"But who wants a pour girl? A dirt pour girl, who's lost every member to her family? Nobody! Nobody lifted a finger to help me. Not once, not even for a minute!"

"That's in the past!" Cole reminded her. "The rift to the living is almost here! We gotta leave now, or." He trailed off. "Or our friends will forget both of us!" He reached out again, this time he was able to place his hand on top of hers. "What about Cyrus Borg?" He tried. "He's your adopted father, isn't he?"

Jeanette finally snapped out of whatever it was she was in. "He is!"

"Then fight for him Jenny!" Cole said firmly. "Fight to see him again!" He stood up. "I am not leavng here without you!" He held out his hand for her.

Jeanette looked at his hand, then closed her eyes and she became human again. Opening her eyes she quickly took his hand, when he pulled her up he snapped off her handcuffs.

"Come on!" He took her hand and together they quickly ran.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **So? What'd you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeanette, and Cole ran down a hallway. "This place is more scarier for the second time!" She said as they ran.

"Yeah." He agreed, then slid to a stop and she bumped into him.

"Hurry up!" Yang called, and the two Ninja saw him run across the hall from the stop of the stairs. "I haven't got three thousand years!"

"Now what?" Jeanette asked, and Cole turned and ran over to the dumb waiter. He pried it open with the sword he was holding.

"Uhh Cole." She started uneasy. "Remember what happened last time we went into that thing?"

"Yep. But last time we had the others, so it was a bit cramped. This time, it's just the two of us." He got the door open, and held it open. "Start climbin." He turned to look at her. "I'm right behind ya."

Jeanette walked up to his side, she reached out and grabbed the rope, then started to climb. Cole soon followed.

They made it to the next hallway, and they were able to exit out of the dumb waiter and ran around the corner.

"Uh oh!" Jeanette squeaked when they saw all of Sensei Yang's students standing at the end of the hallway.

"It's show time!" Cole gave her one of the swords he was holding. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" She nodded.

"Deal with them." Yang told his students in the back.

Both Cole and Jeanette ran towards the students, who ran towards the two. Cole ran along the wall, while Jeanette jumped and used her hovering with her wind. Together they were able to fight off the students that came at them.

"That was easy." Jeanette said as she looked at Cole. "No sweat at all!"

He laughed. "You're just getting better with your fighting." He complimented.

Together they turned, finding the attic's stairs right there, and Yang just finished climbing.

"The attic." Jeanette shook her head. "Of course!"

"Yeah. Come on!" Cole ran over to the stairs. "Maybe I should go first this time?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "I'm right behind you!"

Nodding Cole hurried over to the stairs and started to climb, Jeanette right behind him.

"We're coming for you Yang!" Cole yelled as he climbed, once he got to the top, he helped Jeanette up, and the two dropped into fighting stanses. "It's over!"

"You have no more students!" Jeanette added.

"You're all alone!" Cole finished.

Yang didn't look worried. "Oh, I'm not alone. Not at all!"

Suddenly more students came running out, and the two Ninja stiffened.

"What's the matter Yang?" Cole wanted to know. "Too afraid to face the two of us by yourself?"

"Yeah! Surely a Sensei can fight off more then one person." Jeanette added. "Ours most diffently can!"

"Too busy, the eclipse is beginning to fade. Just like the both of you." Yang said, then pointed at the two Ninja with his Yin Blade. "Take both of them!" He ordered.

The students hurried over to the two Ninja, who started to fight them. Hearing a noise, Cole turned to see a student pushing an old grandfather clock towards Jeanette.

"Jen!" Cole yelled in warning, he ran and tackled her out of the way just in time as it smashed onto the floor. Jeanette gasped at the destroyed clock on the floor.

"Thanks Cole." She breathed as he helped her up. The two continued to fight off the students.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inside the old monastery, Master Wu and Morro continued to face each other.

Wu readied his staff. "We have fought twice before, and although it pains me. I will do so again, if I must."

Morro moved his sword like a master. "You misunderstand my intentions. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to warn you." He put his sword away. "Master Yang has put your team in terrable danger."

"What has Yang done?" Master Wu wanted to know.

"He's made you forget one of your own." Morro answered. "The one who was already slipping away."

Wu gasped. "Tell me more!"

"My sister! That two faced ball of air also has _my_ sister, I felt a shift in the wind when he captured her!" Morro moved towards the steps. "I will tell you more. But we must board the Bounty, we must warn the others."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette, and Cole stood side-by-side as they face off against the students. "Alright guys, time to take a break." Cole sounded winded.

"We're running out of time Cole!" Jeanette told him.

"But I'm getting tired here." He told her.

A student ran towards the two, Jeanette kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"Or not!" Cole grunted as more students started to move towards them. Cole locked his sword with a few other students' swords, Jeanette ducked under a sword that nearly sliced her head off.

"Yang is getting away!" She cried, just as two students circled her. "Our time is running out!" She raised her hands, creating a large gust of wind - and blew it around the room.

Cole winced when the students he was fighting flew away from him. "You couldn't have done that sooner?" He asked, running up to her.

"Sorry." Jeanette lowered her arms.

"Can we have that break now?" Cole asked, bending down to put his hands on his knees.

"NO!" She grabbed his shoulder. "Yang's escaping! And if we're trapped her forever, I'll haunt you, Cole Brookestone!" She threatened.

Cole held up his hands, taking a step backwards from her. "Ok, I'm good! My breaks over!" He quickly said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lloyd struggled to hold up the stone statue. "Can't ... hold on ... much longer!" His voice strained.

Misako continued to fight with Pythor. Pythor now held her against a rock with his staff. "Yes, you can!" She encouraged.

"Foolish boy!" Pythor shouted to Lloyd. "You continually underestimate me! You're so like your father!"

"He's right Lloyd!" Misako called towards her son. "You're brave, and noble, and."-

"And a Spinjitzu Master!" Lloyd finished, his confidence returning. "You _are_ still with me dad! NINJA GO!" He surrounded himself with his green tornado, and quickly spun out from under the head. The twister collided with Pythor, pushing him away from Misako. Lloyd came out from the spin, and made a large gold energy in between his hands. "Surrender Pythor! It's over!"

"And Anacondrai never surrenders!" Pythor refused, when a shadow fell over them, he turned tail and quickly fled with a shreak.

Lloyd, and Misako turned to see the Destiny's Bounty flying overhead. "The cavalry has arrived!" Lloyd shouted over the jets. The anchor came down, and the two climbed on.

Once they lifted from the deck, Kai and Nya helped them up. "I can't believe you fought Pythor!" Nya gasped as she helped Lloyd stand. "Again!"

"Yeah! He's not dead." Kai said, helping Misako.

"That creature is more like a cat, then a snake." She told the three Ninja. "He'll be back."

Lloyd nodded. "And I'll be ready when."- He trailed off when he saw someone he was not expecting to see. It was _him_. " _Morro_." He growled.

"Hello, _Lloyd_." Morro sneered.

XxXxXxXxXx

"They just keep coming!" Cole cried, leaning heavily against a crate as he breathed heavily.

Jeanette was sitting on her knees next to him. "We're gonna die here Cole." She said, breathing hard. "And I'm going to be Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets."

"If you're gonna do it that way. Then at least pick a different and more interesting character, then that one!" Cole exclaimed, looking at her.

Jeanette thought about it. "Oh!" Her face lit up. "Helena Ravenclaw!"

Cole shook his head, he looked up to see a final student, standing alone and ready to fight. "Don't make us fight you too." He told the student.

The student hesitated, then dropped his sword - and ran.

"Alright! Come on Jenny!" Cole helped her stand. "Our ticket for home is closing, and we have a road block to clear up first!"

She nodded. "Ok. Let's go!"

The two quickly headed out onto the roof - and froze.

"Yang! Stop!" Jeanette yelled.

Yang used Airjitzu, heading towards the rift. "Freedom!"

"Cole, he's getting away!" Jeanette cried, grabbing his arm as they watched Yang.

"Return!" Yang cried. "It's all mine!" He got close to the rift.

"NO!" Jeanette screamed.

"We gotta stop him!" Cole tried to use his Airjitzu, but it wasn't working. "Uh oh!" He cried as he kept trying.

"The longer we stay here, the more we're starting to become one of Yang's prisonors!" Jeanette cried, watching Cole try and fail to use his Airjitzu. "We're trapped, we're done!" She started to have a panic attack. "I'll never get to see Lloyd again, just like you won't get to see Nya! We're dead!" She started sobbing.

" _NO, WE'RE NOT_!" Cole screamed out, his voice very strained, and was able to use his Airjitzu to follow Yang, and Jeanette stopped sobbing as she watched him take flight and go after Yang.

"COLE!" She screamed when he grabbed Yang and they both fell out of Airjitzu.

Jeanette could only watch as the two fell back down, and landed hard on the roof of the temple. "Cole!" She raced over to him. grabbed him and pulled him into her arms. "Talk to me Cole, please!" She pleaded, tears in her glittering in her eyes brightly. "Please!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **I'm having fun with this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review my last chapter. My new avator, I found it in Google Image, and she's perfect for what I was thinking my Jeanette looks like.**

XxXxXxXxX

"Any other villians wanna come out tonight?!" Jay demanded as he, Lloyd, Nya, and Zane pulled out their weapons in surprise.

"We stopped five." Kai reminded as he held his sword. "What's one more?"

"No!" Master Wu said as he walked over to them. "Put away your weapons." He got in between the Ninja and Morro. "He is here to help."

"Help?" Nya asked. "Help with what?"

"Put away your weapons." Wu repeated, the Ninja looked at each other. "Now!"

The Ninja slowly lowered their weapons, satisfied, Wu turned to the ghost. "Morro, tell them." He instructed.

"Yang tricked Cole into helping him rip open a rift, to return to Ninjago." Morro began.

"Cole!" Jay cried, turning. "How did he trick you?" He demanded.

"Jay, Cole isn't here." Zane said, turning to Jay.

"You sure? He's been fading a lot lately, he's kinda not easy to miss!"

There was a dead silence for a long moment.

Suddenly the whole team gasped, and looked at each other. "WE FORGOT COLE!" They screamed at each other in panic.

Morro rolled his eyes. "Oh brother." He folded his arms. "And what about the current Master of Wind?" He asked. "Have _any_ of you seen her?" He pointed at Lloyd. "What about you, Garmadon?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I haven't seen her." He turned. "Nya?"

The water Ninja shook her head. "No."

Kai took a step forward, eyes narrowed on Morro. "Where's Jeanette, Morro?" He demanded. "What did you do to your own sister!?"

Morro narrowed his eyes, and Master Wu stepped in front of Morro to face Kai. "They could be at the only one place."

"The Temple of Sensei Yang." Morro said as he stepped around Wu. "And to answer your question, Fire Boy. Yang captured my sister! I felt a change in the wind, after he grabbed her."

"Then she has to be with Cole!" Nya cried.

"I hope she's ok." Lloyd said with worry, and Zane gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The team hurried towards the Control Room, but Lloyd slid to a stop and walked back to Morro and Master Wu.

Wu placed a hand on his former student's shoulder.

"I don't understand. Why help us?" Lloyd asked. "You possessed _me_ , used _my_ energy."

"Nephew."-

"No, it's ok Sensei." Morro turned to Wu, then turned back to face Lloyd again. "Jeanette." He paused for a moment, then started up again. "My sister has had a tough, unbearable life as she grew up. And I made it worse when I left her behind." He sounded regretful. "And because of what I've done, she went into hiding because of all my enemies. And she didn't _know_ the meaning of the word trust, for she's never learned how to." He smiled just a little bit. "So don't screw things over with my sister, cause I'll know." He turned and started to walk towards the edge of the Bounty with Lloyd and Wu watching him.

"Wait!" Lloyd called, he ran over to him. "You're going back to the musiem?"

"I'm only here for the night." Morro told him. "So this is where I say goodbye. Take real good care of my sister Lloyd."

Master Wu walked over to stand next to his nephew. "Thank you Morro."

This time, Morro smiled. "Happy Day Of The Departed, Master." With that he turned and jumped off the Bounty.

XxXxXxXxXx

Cole was sitting on the roof of the temple, a lost look on his face. "Our hard work, and for what?" He asked, Jeanette was sitting next to him.

"Cole, please don't give up." She begged, her voice pleading. "You can't!"

"What's the point?" He asked, finally looking up to face her. "The team forgot about us! And my dad." He trailed off, looking back down again. "I'll never see him again."

Jeanette stared at Cole. "No Cole, you wouldn't let me give up!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "So I'm not letting you give up!" Tears stung her eyes. "You have to keep fighting! To see Nya again! To see your dad again! To see Ninjago and our friends again!"

Cole pulled away from her. "They would've been here by now, if they remembered us at all!" He put his hands on his head. "What's the use in fighting?"

"Yang!" Jeanette took Cole's sword, then pulled her own out. "You're staying here Yang!" She ran towards him. "Your regain of evil stays here with you!" She swung the swords like cheerleaders do with their pom poms. "Your evilness will never return to Ninjago!"

The sound of metal could be heard as the two fought. It looked to be an even match, until Yang hit Jeanette in the chest with his Yin Blade and went flying backwards. Cole saw this, and finally snapped out of whatever he was feeling.

"Jeanette!" Cole cried as Yang laughed. "No!" He jumped up and ran over to where she'd fallen, finding her clinging to the edge of the roof. "I'm here Jenny!" He got on his knees and stretched his arm out as far as it'd reach.

Jeanette carefully reached up and grabbed his hand. Cole used his super strength and yanked her all the way, and back onto the roof.

"I, I thought you gave up all hope." She replied, watching as he stood up.

"I did." He took his sword back. "But what kind of Ninja gives up?" He turned around to face Yang. "It sure as hell isn't me!"

"Now that's the Cole I know!" Jeanette smiled, but it faded when Yang ran at them again. Gasping she threw arms out, and instead of a heavy gust of wind, Yang was sent flying backwards without the use of her wind.

"I believe you just used telekinesis." Cole gasped, turning to look at his friend, who was looking at her hands in wonder.

"But I don't have that." She frowned, still looking at her hands.

"LOOK OUT!" Cole suddenly yelled, throwing himself on top of her, and they fell, just missing the Yin Blade when Yang threw it.

"Face the truth boy!" Yang yelled as he and Cole started to fight.

Jeanette sat up, rubbing her sore head. "Cole! The rift is closing!" She cried.

Cole sent Yang back a good feet. "You're taking it!" He ran over to her.

"What?!" She cried. "No! Not without you!"

"Sorry Jenny." Cole picked her up, then lifted her over his head and ran to the edge of the temple roof with a strong caveman cry, he threw her towards the rift. And watched as she safely escaped.

XxXxXxXxXxx

Jeanette flew out of the opening, and landed in a big bush getting knocked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Jeanette awoke to a strong wind, blowing through the air, then a crash landing. She slowly pushed herself up and rubbed her aching head.

"Cole!"

"Jeanette!"

The voices of the Ninja, had Jeanette look to see the Destiny's Bounty on the edge of the temple. She tried to push herself up, but couldn't and she looked down to see that the bush had a good tangled grip on her.

"Jeanette!" Lloyd.

"Cole!" Nya.

"Where are you guys!?" Kai.

Jeanette tried to move out of the bush, but the vines kept her in place. "Ninja!" She cried. "Guys! Over here!" She heard hurried movement, and beamed when the Ninja ran over to her, bright smiles crossing their faces.

"Jenny!" Lloyd smiled, but frowned. "Are you ok?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah." She once again tried to move out of the bush. "But this bush has a good grip on me! I'm stuck!"

Lloyd and Jay each grabbed a hand and tried to pull her out, as they did, Kai flamed his hand and pointed it at the vines that had Jeanette snaged in the bush. After a good hard tug from both Lloyd and Jay, all three of them flew, the boys falling onto their backs, as Jeanette fell onto her stomach in between the boys.

"But, but where's Cole?" Nya asked with worry as Jeanette pushed herself up.

"I, I don't know." The girl in pink said, with a shake of her head. "I really don't."

"Then he's gone?" Jay asked. "He, he didn't make it out in time?"

Jeanette looked down. "I don't know." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Jay tried to wipe his own tears. "I'd give anything to see him again!"

"Anything?" Cole's voice came from the distance.

"Anything!" Jay cried, putting his hand to his face.

"Even the Super Sonic Raider Jet?" Cole asked, running across a large rock revealing himself to be human again.

"COLE!" The team cried, running towards him and circling him. "Your back!" Jay cried, as they all hugged Cole at once.

"You're not a ghost anymore!" Lloyd smiled.

Nya laughed as she turned Cole around so she could grab his arms. "You look good as new!"

"Ah." He put a hand on his head. "Pretty much." He smiled. "Thank you Nya." He turned around, wrapping his arm around her, then he wrapped his other arm around Jeanette. "The Master Of Earth, is back to being rock solid again!" He smiled brigtly, pulling both girls to his sides for hugs, the girls both laughed as Cole continued to beam brightly.

"Speaking of good as new." Kai pointed to the temple, and they all turned.

Master Wu gasped. "The Temple Of The Airjitzu Master, has been returned to it's original state."

"It's ... beautiful." Zane said.

"Breath taking." Jeanette added. Cole let go of her, and gently pushed her towards Lloyd. Smiling, she launched herself at Lloyd, hugging him as Lloyd nearly lost his balance, but the two hugged tightly.

"Ya know." Cole said, looking around at the team. "That would be a pretty cool place for a Ninja to train."

XxXxXxXxXxX

After a few hours, the Ninja returned to the museum. Cole froze when he saw his father, looking lost as he sat in a chair.

Jeanette walked up to Cole's side. "Come on." She linked her arm through his.

"But, but!" He started to protest as she pulled him towards his father.

"You have to face the music, just tell him the truth and."-

"I never told him I was turned into a ghost!" He continued to protest. "I, I." He trailed off when they got closer.

Lou Brookestone had been looking down at the ground as he sat in his chair, but looked up to see Jeanette pushing Cole toward him.

"Cole!" He got up from his chair to face his son.

"Hi dad." Cole smiled a little.

"What happened to you?" Lou asked. "Where were you?"

"I um." Cole started, then sighed. "Look dad, I need to come clean with something." He looked to Jeanette, who gave him a nod, and he turned back around. "Dad, your gonna want to sit back down."

Jeanette turned and left the father and son to talk.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once inside the Hall Of Villainy, Jeanette walked over to where the statue of Morro was suppose to be, only Morro wasn't there.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Morro's voice had Jeanette turn to see him walking out from behind a collom.

"Morro." Her voice shook, watching as he walked over to her.

"You look good." He nodded.

"I have a lot of things to say to you." Her voice continued to shake.

Morro smiled a little. "Unfortunally, we only have until the sun comes up." He turned serious. "I have to apologize."

She frowned. "For what?"

"For everything!" Morro started to walk around a little. "I really was excited to have a sister, I finally had someone to play with."

Jeanette folded her arms. "Like I said before. You use to be nice in the beginning. Until Master Wu told you that you could be The Green Ninja. That monster that you kept inside you, finally emerged."

She was so preoccupied with her speech, that she never noticed the other Ninja poking their heads into the hall. Even after Jay fell face first into the room, and being pulled out by the legs by Cole.

"Where were you when dad died?" Jeanette wanted to know, looking at Morro. "Where were you when mom would say all those mean, nasty and hurtful things to my face? Where were you when Grams got sicker?"

"I was too busy wanting to prove Destiny wrong." Morro looked regretful. "Jeanette, if I knew then, what I now know." He trailed off. "The point is, I want to redeem myself. To apologize for everything that I've done."

Jeanette bit her lower lip, and chewed as she looked down.

"Jeanette, Jen, Jenny, baby sister." Morro started, and she looked back up at him. "Do you know _why_ I wanted you, to come with me?"

"I." She paused, thinking back, then finally shaking her head. "No."

"I wanted you to get away from that life." He finally revealed, and she blinked.

"What?" She stared at him.

"What matters now." Morro walked over to her. "Is that you have a better family." He gestured to the entrance of the hall. "A _real_ family."

Jeanette looked away.

"I mean it Jenny." Morro said. "The Ninja, and that science geek in the wheelchair, is your family. Why are you holding onto the past?"

"I don't know." She whispered, still looking away.

"I think maybe it's cause your looking for an apology. Or me admitting that I was wrong." Morro tried, he moved to stand in front of her. "Then I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you like an older brother should."

Jeanette finally turned back to face him. "I accept it." Tears shone in her eyes. "Of course I'm gonna forgive you. I always looked up to you, even now."

Morro smiled. "Thank you Jenny. Now I can finally go in peace." He turned and walked over to the place where his statue is suppose to be. Jeanette following him.

Morro jumped up onto his platform. "When it's your time to crossover, I'll be waiting for you sis." His spirit left, and Jeanette sighed.

Lloyd slowly walked over to her. "Are you ok Jenny?" He asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, still looking up at Morro. "Yeah." She smiled a little. "Morro was the first to start calling me Jenny."

Grinning, Lloyd took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Come on." He gently tugged her hand. "We're gonna be late."

Jeanette turned to him with a confused look. "Late for what?"

He kissed her cheek. "You'll see."

XxXxXxXxX

 **Time And Space Redo. Next week!**


End file.
